


Some People Care Too Much, I Think It's Called Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Care Too Much, I Think It's Called Love

John knows the second Katie starts to need more than a little tenderness, she is tired, having worked all the hours humanly possible to get this far and even more so now that they have three dances, she is sore, as usual, dancing and working so hard will do that and she is always just a little grumbly when she first wakes up, sighing slightly even as she heads for the shower. He rises earlier, cleans the bathroom until it sparkles, makes sure her toothbrush is ready, her flannel and towels also set out before heading downstairs, cooking her the sort of breakfast she most needs, porridge, the banana always set to one side, coffee and juice at the ready. He waits for her to go, kissing her goodbye and watching her drive away to work, he always gets home before her and yet he tidies the house before he leaves for work, all tiny but real signs of how much he cares. Perhaps he cares too much, but for him, that's love. It's the same love she shows when he's tense, or needs some time and yet she still seems slightly stunned when he does the same for her. He works diligently all day, works alone and works hard, heading home, most days packing the kids off to sleepovers or an aunt or something else, anything that means the house is quiet by the time Katie gets in. He cooks for them as they talk, the open-plan living room and dining room meeting the kitchen in such a way that he can talk to his wife whilst laying the table as dinner cooks. She seems happier when she comes in, less tense, relaxed even, she often showers and then they head to bed, he often scoops her against him, half-carrying her to bed, letting her keep pressed against him as they settle, love-making, on the nights it does happen, is often slow and tender but he knows when she needs more, never sapping energy but sometimes just using enough to let her know he will always want her. She is thinner now, more wiry and strong and he loves how confidently she smiles when he moves to kiss her, she has always been his, his love, his happiness and now, seeing her so content, he is proud. He was always proud but now he is vocally proud, always telling her exactly what he feels. He loves her.


End file.
